Recently, lap-top or book style information processing apparatuses with built-in displays have been widely used because they save space and are easy to carry. Since the popularity of this type of apparatus has grown in various fields, the volume of information processed using the information processing apparatus is sharply increasing. For the information processing apparatus, it is desired that the medium disk be loaded, unloaded, exchanged or stored promptly with ease.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional lap-top computer having a CD-ROM device (not shown). A keyboard 32 having a plurality of keys is set on top of a body 31. A display unit 3 is moveably hinged to the body 31. Loading of a floppy disk to a floppy disk drive device (not shown) in the body 31 is done by pushing the floppy disk into the body 31 through slit 7. Loading the medium disk into the CD-ROM device in the body 31 is done by pushing the tray 33 having the medium disk 5 into the body 31. Unloading of the medium disk 5 is done by performing the reverse of the steps for loading.
FIG. 6 shows another conventional apparatus. In FIG. 6, the medium disk 5 can be loaded in the built-in CD-ROM device, not shown in FIG. 6, by pushing a caddy 34 which stores the medium disk 5, into the body 31. Sometimes a medium disk must be changed to a second medium disk for processing other information. The second medium disk is stored outside the information processing apparatus. When the information processing apparatus is carried to another place, the second medium disk is also carried with the apparatus but packed in another package.